Te Amo
by Baekmy04
Summary: Kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran karena terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat, seorang pewaris dari Park Corporation.Ia bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Tapi ia bukan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng—yang bisa menunjuk gadis mana-saja untuk menjadi hkan Chanyeol tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. GS (Genderswitch)! Baekyeol/Chanbaek.


**Title : Te Amo**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun [GS]**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Desclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **Warning! Alur maju-mundur.** **And This is GS!**

 **Happy Reading. ^^**

" _ **A**_ _ **ku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan  
kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu**_

 _ **A**_ _ **ku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada"  
― **__**Sapardi Djoko Damono**_

Malam itu, Park Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah melihat pantulannya dicermin besar—yang menampilkan dirinya dengan kaos biru dilapisi kemeja hitam bermotif kotak-kotak yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka—dipadukan dengan _blue jeans_ —sederhana, begitulah kesannya. Tadinya, ia ingin memakai jas hitam mewah dan mahal dari perancang terkenal—tapi sebuah suara terngiang di otaknya yang membuat ia hanya memilih memakai kaos sederhana itu. _'Aku lebih menyukai penampilan sederhanamu, daripada kau berpakaian seperti anak bangsawan,-yeah, tapi memang kenyataan kau anak bangsawan.'_ Suara dengan nada lirih itu bergema di telinganya, membuatnya membatalkan rencana untuk tampil memukau dengan jas mahal dihadapan orang itu—orang yang spesial dihatinya.

Setelah selesai mematut dirinya, ia mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di ranjang king size-nya lalu menuju arah garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna merah metalik miliknya. Ia mengemudikan dengan cepat mobil mewah itu karena memang itulah alasannya mengapa ia membeli mobil mahal tersebut—ia tak ingin membuat orang spesial itu menunggunya lama.

Padahal kenyataannya pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu berangkat lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan—ditambah dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang luarbiasa membuat ia semakin cepat ketempat tujuan. Dan kini dalam sekejap ia telah sampai disebuah rumah sederhana—jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang layak istana. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu bercat biru itu, melupakan fakta bahwa ada _intercom_ disana. Setelah ketukan yang ketiga seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan dress selutut dengan warna _navy blue_ —tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

"Ehh, kau sudah siap? Aku pasti terlambat." pria jangkung itu terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu telah rapi dan sebuah tas kecil yang bertengger di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah—ia pikir ia telah sangat terlambat untuk menjemput gadis itu, padahal ia sudah berusaha datang secepat mungkin. Dan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia pikir waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mengganti setelan jas mahalnya dengan kaos biasa—penyebab keterlambatannya. Seharusnya dari awal saja ia memakai kaos biru itu, hingga ia takkan terlambat.

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah. Kau bahkan lebih cepat dua puluh lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dan karena aku sudah sering mengalaminya, aku sudah tahu kau akan datang lebih cepat. Jadi, kali ini aku sengaja bersiap-siap lebih dulu, dan kau tahu aku kesal karena kebiasaanmu itu!" Gadis itu merengut, mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. Membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menahan rasa aneh namun menyenangkan di bagian perutnya.

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan merespon ucapan gadis itu. "Maaf, Baekhyunnie. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menungguku." Yaa, Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun nama orang yang spesial bagi seorang Park Chanyeol itu.

"Dan kau membuat- kau harus menungguku bersiap-siap. Aku jadi tergesa-gesa dan-aku hanya akan tampil apa adanya karena terburu-terburu, karena tak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama."gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu melemparkan protesnya— masih dengan raut wajah cemberut namun di mata seorang Park Chanyeol—itu sangat menggemaskan. Mengharuskan dirinya untuk menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi putih bersih itu.

"Aku tidak masalah." Jawabnya enteng, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Karena memang kenyataanya, ia lebih menyukai Baekhyun berpenampilan biasa saja, tanpa ada eyeliner atau pencerah bibir—ia tak ingin Baekhyun memperlihatkan pesonanya pada pria di luaran sana, yang membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lapar ketika Baekhyun berpenampilan sangat mempesona—seperti malam ini—selain memakai eyeliner dan pencerah bibir, gadis itu bahkan memakai perona pipi. Membuat seorang Park Chanyeol harus menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri—agar tinjunya tidak melayang pada pria hidung belang yang memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Dan aku akan semakin terlihat seperti rakyat jelata—yang bahkan tidak memakai _make up_ ketika bersama denganmu, pangeran Park."

"Memangnya akan berpengaruh saat kau memakai _make up_ atau tidak?" pertanyaan yang terkesan sarkastis itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal dan menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah jitakan pada dahinya yang membuat pria itu mengelus-elus dahinya walau tak sakit. Pertanyaan bodoh memang—pertanyaan yang ia tahu sendiri jawabannya, yaitu _'sangat berpengaruh'_. Bahkan pesonanya melebihi seorang Upik Abu yang di sulap menjadi Cinderella seperti dalam dongeng—begitulah menurut seorang Park Chanyeol, yang sudah sangat jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona gadis itu.

Baekhyun lebih memilih masuk ke dalam Buggatti Veyron yang terparkir di halamannya daripada menanggapi keluhan seorang Park Chanyeol karena jitakannya tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mau memakai kaos murahan hadiah ulang tahun dariku itu." Sindir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol bersiap-siap akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sedang memakai baju _couple_ sekarang?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Baju _couple_ katamu? Saat aku memakai dress dan kau malah memakai kaos biasa. Apa itu- bisa di sebut seperti itu?"

"Yang pentingkan warnanya sama." Chanyeol asal menjawab dan lagi, sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahinya. Bukankah dia sudah melakukan seperti yang gadis itu inginkan?—untuk berpakaian sederhana.

* * *

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut masuk?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu masuk ruangannya di depannya itu. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah restoran mewah yang mempunyai ruangan khusus untuk mereka yang ingin menikmati makan secara tertutup atau sambil membicarakan hal-hal penting tentang bisnis—misalnya.

"Tidak, nanti aku menggangmu dan kekasihmu. Kau telepon saja aku setelah selesai, Okay?"

"Tapi, Sehun bilang dia akan mengantarku kali ini. Jadi kau lebih baik pulang, pangeran Park."

"Begitu?" sebuah anggukan mantap yang dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol seperti kehilangan oksigen di sekitarnya, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mengusak rambut hitam lurus yang tergerai itu lalu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. Park Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan jika ia harus mengantar jemput Baekhyun, dan ia tak pernah menyesal memakai jas mahal—jika hanya sekedar mengantar Baekhyun untuk berkencan dengan sang kekasih—Sehun. Ia mempunyai alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu—ia hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat bagaimana cantiknya Baekhyun saat akan pergi berkencan—meski bukan dengannya. Dan ia hanya ingin terlihat memukau dengan setelan mewah dihadapan Baekhyun—namun gadis itu tak menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Chanyeol-ah." Dan Chanyeol serasa ingin menabrakkan dirinya kesebuah truk setelah mendengar statusnya itu 'sahabat'. Sebuah _title_ yang sangat ingin ia rubah, namun itu sangat tidak mungkin setelah Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan aku merasa seperti bermimpi menjadi seorang kekasih dari idolanya sendiri. Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah, semua karena bantuanmu." Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah manis Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol membenci senyum itu, karena pasti saat itu Baekhyun sedang membayangkan betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki Sehun.

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya sebagai balasan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Kalau saja Baekhyun melihat raut wajahnya, pria itu nyaris menitikkan airmata mengingat kisahnya. Kata Baekhyun, ia adalah seorang pangeran karena terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat, seorang pewaris dari Park Corporation. Ia bisa membeli apa-saja yang ia inginkan, ia bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Tapi ia bukan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng—yang bisa menunjuk gadis mana-saja untuk menjadi Permaisuri-nya untuk menemaninya di singgasana nanti. Nyatanya, Baekhyun bahkan tak menoleh padanya. Nyatanya, Baekhyun seseorang yang telah lama bersamanya—sama sekali tak menganggap ia sebagai seorang pria—sebagaimana ia memandang sahabatnya itu sebagai wanita—yang dicintainya.

Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah bersahabat selama empat tahun, pertemuan pertama mereka tak spesial. Park Chanyeol seorang murid pindahan dari sekolah elit di UK memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas X-A dan tak sengaja bola matanya bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis bermata bulan sabit yang membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin manis—dan mengalirkan sengatan aneh dalam dirinya—menurutnya sama sekali tak spesial karena ia sangat mudah jatuh pada pesona gadis itu bahkan pada pandangan pertama, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti itu—jatuh dalam pesona wanita dengan mudahnya. Selama hidupnya, seorang Park Chanyeol hanya pernah menyukai dua orang wanita, dan itu termasuk Baekhyun. Gadis pertama adalah murid pindahan dari Seoul di kelasnya saat _J_ _unior_ _H_ _igh_ _S_ _chool_ di UK—mungkin ia sudah bosan hidup di sana dengan dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis dengan rambut pirang. Sehingga setelah ia berteman beberapa bulan dengan gadis dari Seoul itu—ia memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis itu. Namun, ia hanya tertarik tidak sampai berani untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis Seoul itu—menurutnya itu hanya cinta monyet yang kekanakan. Dan gadis kedua—tentu saja Byun Baekhyun.

Ia ingin membantah bahwa ia tak tertarik pada gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu, namun semakin ia menjauh semakin ia terus memikirkan gadis itu, semakin ia menyangkal semakin besar keinginannya untuk bersama gadis itu. Hingga ia memutuskan mendekati gadis itu dengan kedok 'sahabat'. Ia juga ingin lebih mengenal Baekhyun—mengetahui apa warna favoritnya, apa buah kesukaannya, dan segala apa yang gadis itu sukai.

Setelah setahun mereka bersahabat, Chanyoel memantapkan hatinya untuk mengutarakan semua perasaannya—waktu yang cukup lama memang. Namun selama setahun itu Baekhyun telah menolak empat pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya—termasuk seorang guru muda magang di sekolah itu. Chanyeol hanya merasa ngeri jika ia bernasib sama seperti para pria itu—dan yang lebih ia takutkan Baekhyun menjauhinya. Tapi, hari itu ia tak peduli lagi, ia sudah merasa sangat tersiksa menahan perasaan pada gadis itu—hingga ia berani menanggung segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hari itu, ia membelikan boneka doraemon yang sangat besar berwarna biru—seperti warna kesukaan gadis itu.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu? Kris _oppa_ ketua osis kita—sepulang sekolah tadi ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yaa, meski aku tak yakin aku mencintainya, tapi aku menyukainya jadi aku terima saja dia jadi pacarku." Suara yang penuh semangat itu menggema di telinganya, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan benda putih berbentuk persegi itu kalau saja Baekhyun tak menyadarkannya. "Hallo..Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. kenapa diam saja? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ahk, maaf tadi ayahku berpamitan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Jepang." Kebohongan yang sempurna dan ia membuat suaranya yang bergetar itu stabil.

"Ohh, yasudah pangeran Park. Lebih baik kau antarkan ayahmu ke bandara." Ayahnya bahkan sudah berada di Jepang sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Baiklah, bye..." Boneka yang sudah ia beli berakhir menjadi milik salah seorang anak kecil dari _maid_ yang bekerja di rumahnya.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Kris hanya bertahan tiga bulan. Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menangis di pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat seragam pria itu basah. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa, ia lebih sakit melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan airmata hanya untuk laki-laki berengsek yang berselingkuh itu. "Kris _oppa_ kekasih pertamaku, kenapa dia jahat sekali Chanyeol-ah? Apa memang begini kalau orang berpacaran? Selalu menyakitkan seperti di drama-drama yang aku tonton. Aku trauma untuk berpacaran." Diakhiri dengan sesenggukan gadis itu berkata, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya—mencoba menenangkan—ia tak bisa menjawab karena seorang pangeran Park belum pernah berpacaran. Meski banyak gadis yang menyatakan bahwa mereka menyukainya—ia hanya tak ingin membuang-buang waktu berpacaran dengan orang yang tak ia sukai. Ia lebih menyukai menggunakan waktunya bersama Baekhyun meski dalam status 'sahabat'.

Esoknya, Kris tak masuk sekolah karena harus dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit dengan luka memar di wajahnya. Pelakunya tentu saja seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol—pria itu geram karena Kris membuat Baekhyun menangis dan bahkan trauma untuk berpacaran—karena itu juga ia harus mengubur harapannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat—sampai Baekhyun tak takut untuk menjalin hubungan lagi tentunya. Yang entah sampai kapan. Dan dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki pangeran Park itu—Kris tak berani melaporkannya kepada polisi.

Baekhyun serius dengan ucapannya—bahwa ia trauma untuk berpacaran—dan itu membuat Chanyeol setidaknya bernafas lega karena saat beberapa bulan berikutnya, Kim Jongin—adik kelas mereka yang merupakan anak dari pemilik lembaga mereka bersekolah itu menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun, gadis itu dengan halus menolaknya.

Baekhyun memilih lebih serius untuk belajar agar bisa memasuki SNU—dan seorang Park Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada orang tuanya karena telah menurunkan otak jenius padanya—hingga Baekhyun selalu meminta bantuannya dalam belajar, bahkan gadis itu meminta les privat pada Chanyeol—jadi mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berdua.

Sampai mereka lulus di _S_ _enior_ _H_ _igh_ _S_ _chool,_ Baekhyun setidaknya telah menolak lima orang pria yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. _Mood_ Chanyeol selalu naik ketika mendengar Baekhyun bercerita tentang ia merasa bersalah karena telah menolak para pria itu—meskipun gadis itu bukan anak bangsawan namun ia memiliki paras yang bisa di bilang cantik dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan, ia juga memiliki otak tercerdas di sekolah itu —setelah Chanyeol tentunya—itulah pesona yang ia miliki yang membuat banyak orang yang menyukainya, terlebih ia mempunyai sifat yang ceria dan ramah.

Di hari kelulusan Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata aneh di telinga Baekhyun seraya memeluk gadis itu. _"Te Amo."_ Dia berkata dengan wajah ceria namun Baekhyun tak bisa melihatnya. "Yaa, selamat juga pangeran Park selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. Aku tetap tak bisa mengalahkanmu." Meski Baekhyun mempunyai otak pintar tapi ia bukan si jenius Park jadi wajar saja jika ia tak mengerti kalimat asing itu, ia pikir itu hanyalah ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan telah mendapat peringkat kedua.

"Kau tahu artinya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak, memang bahasa apa itu?"

"Latin." Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, Baekhyun tak menanyakan arti dari kalimat itu—gadis itu hanya bertanya berasal darimana bahasa itu. Baekhyun memang tak asing dengan bahasa latin, ia sering mendengarnya dalam pelajaran sains bahkan gadis itu hafal semua nama binatang dan tumbuhan dalam bahasa latin—tapi hanya dalam konteks itu—selebihnya, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang bahasa latin—dia tak tertarik belajar bahasa yang menurutnya kuno itu.

* * *

Di SNU, Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan yang sama—kedoktoren, itulah cita-cita seorang Baekhyun dari dulu— dan Park Chanyeol hanya menjadi pengikutnya berkuliah disana—tentunya, setelah pangeran Park berdebat dengan sang ayah yang menginginkan anak semata wayangnya itu kuliah di Oxford University. Dan Baekhyun, sama sekali tak tahu tentang pengorbanan yang sang pangeran lakukan untuk selalu bisa bersamanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kau tahu Oh Sehun? _Rapper_ di grup EXO yang baru debut itu, namun mereka sudah sangat terkenal karena lagu yang mereka bawakan dengan sangat bagus dan _dance_ -nya yang keren itu langsung _all kill_. Apalagi si Sehun itu membawakan _rap_ dengan keren ditambah ia merupakan _lead dancer_." Chanyeol membenci ini, ketika Baekhyun membicarakan orang lain dengan wajah ceria di hadapannya.

"Apa aku harus kenal dengannya?"

"Ohh, aku lupa. Pangeran Park mana sempat menonton acara musik, dia selalu sibuk dengan bisnis ayahnya, kalaupun sempat ia menonton _televise_ pasti ia akan menonton channel tv yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris." Lagi-lagi gadis itu menyindir dirinya.

"Kita membicarakan aku atau orang yang bernama Sehun itu?" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan pria jangkung itu.

"Sehun tentu saja. Baiklah, aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Kau tahu Chanyeol? Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya di _televise_ , apalagi dengan gerakan _dance_ -nya yang luar biasa keren itu ditambah _milky skin_ -nya, membuat seakan ia sangat bersinar dari anggota EXO yang lain. Aku jadi bertanya apa di langit sana malaikat tidak kelimpungan?"

"Ehh?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin saja 'kan para malaikat itu kehilangan salah satu malaikat yang ternyata tersesat di bumi, dan ternyata malaikat itu adalah Sehun. Dia sempurna, Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol tersenyum hambar, ia ketinggalan _start_ lagi. Baekhyun telah jatuh pada pesona pria lain. Entah mengapa, perasaannya serasa sangat buruk— situasi ini lebih mengkhawatirkan dibandingkan ketika Baekhyun dan Kris berpacaran. Chanyeol bisa melihat binar dari mata Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menyebut nama Sehun. Dulu, saat gadis itu berpacaran dengan Kris—Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah mendengar Baekhyun memuji Kris. Tapi baru saja Baekhyun mengatakan orang yang bernama Sehun itu adalah seorang yang sempurna. Chanyeol seakan terkubur di gurun Sahara yang gersang, sesak nafasnya melebihi ketika mendengar Baekhyun dan Kris berpacaran. Sepertinya, Baekhyun memang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Seperti malaikat? Kau tahu? Malaikat bahkan bukan makhluk yang sempurna."

"Ish.. kau menyebalkan, pangeran Park." Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang merengut kesal—biasanya ia akan membujuk Baekhyun dengan _ice cream_ stroberi kesukaan gadis itu—tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia lebih khawatir akan keadaanya yang mungkin saja bisa mati saat itu juga karena menahan sakit hatinya jika terus mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun tentang orang yang bernama Sehun itu—berlebihan memang.

* * *

"Aku kemarin datang keacara _fan meeting_ -nya. Aku sangat bahagia saat ia mengijinkanku berfoto bersamanya." Seperti biasanya, jika membicarakan seseorang yang bernama _'_ _Sehun'_ gadis itu selalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Makan dulu dengan benar, baru bercerita." Meski menyakitkan, tapi ia mencoba bersikap dewasa. Mencoba menjadi _'sahabat'_ yang sebenarnya.

"Siap, pangeran Park." Sahut Baekhyun seraya memasukan kimbab kemulutnya.

"Aku selesai." Gadis itu berteriak semangat setelah menghabiskan makanannya lalu menyeruput jus stroberi yang dipesankan Chanyeol di kantin tempat mereka berkuliah itu. "Sehun berkuliah di Kyung Hee University ternyata." Chanyeol tersenyum miris—ternyata Baekhyun terlalu semangat untuk bercerita sampai-sampai menghabiskan makanannya dalam sekejap.

"Apa aku sebaiknya ikut pindah kesana. Siapa tahu, aku bisa dekat dengannya." Kalimat itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menyemburkan kimbab di mulutnya.

"Ishh.. kau jorok sekali, pangeran Park!" Baekhyun histeris, beruntung ia duduk di samping pangeran itu, jadi ia tak kena muntahan kimbab dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan protes Baekhyun, ia lebih peduli dengan hatinya sekarang."Kau bercanda? Kita bahkan baru beberapa bulan kuliah di sini? Dan kau mau pindah? Kemana si pintar Baekhyun? Hanya karena lelaki itu ia melupakan mimpinya untuk berkuliah di SNU!" Kalimat itu seharusnya ia tujukan padanya, hanya karena seorang gadis yang bahkan tak memandangnya ia melupakan impiannya untuk kuliah di Oxford University.

"Mungkin mimpiku sudah berubah sekarang, mimpiku sekarang ingin bersama orang yang bernama Sehun itu." Begitupun juga mimpinya yang telah berubah haluan—sama seperti gadis itu, ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai—ia ingin terus bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu itu. Tapi kau jangan pernah berpikir lagi untuk kuliah di sana!" Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan pangeran Park-nya itu, tapi ia mengangguk saja.

* * *

Chanyeol mempunyai kekuasaan—dia bisa melakukan apa-saja dengan nama ayahnya. Seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan, dengan santainya ia duduk di sebuah kafe bersama Sehun—yang bagi Baekhyun, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi baginya.

"Dua tiket untuk liburan ke Jeju selama tiga hari, termasuk akomodasi, aku yang akan menanggungnya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan dua buah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya melirik sekilas kertas itu lalu tersenyum miring setelah berkata "Aku bisa memakai uangku sendiri. Lagipula, bukankah dia _fans_ -ku? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengarang sebuah cerita seperti itu. Kau sungguh ingin aku melakukannya?"

 _TIDAK! TENTU SAJA TIDAK!_

Yeah, jika saja Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan suara hatinya itu, namun yang terucap oleh lidahnya kalimat yang begitu lembut bahkan terkesan memohon. "Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan. Aku meminta tolong."

"Well, sebuah kehormatan bisa menolong seorang Park Chanyeol. Tiga hari liburan di Jeju kurasa akan menyenangkan—ditambah ditemani seorang gadis cantik—kurasa. Kau tak mungkinkan berteman dengan gadis jelek 'kan?" Lagi, sebuah senyum miring menghiasi wajah pria yang bernama Sehun itu.

 _Sial!_ Chanyeol ingin sekali meninju wajah itu—tapi kalau Baekhyun tahu dia menyebabkan lecet di wajah pria yang sangat dipuja oleh 'sahabat'nya itu—sudah bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan marah padanya—lebih parah, gadis itu tak mau lagi mengenalnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya menahan geram.

"Yang jelas jika kau berani macam-macam padanya bisa kupastikan karirmu hancur." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tajam—tepatnya mengintimidasi. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, mungkin dia yang akan memintaku tidur dengannya. Seperti fans fanatikku yang lain."jawab Sehun dengan tenang.

Hampir saja kepalan tangan dari pria yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu mengenai wajahnya kalau saja Sehun tak menghindar. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan fakta ada meja yang membatasi mereka. "Dia bukan fans seperti itu. Mungkin dia akan membunuhmu jika kau berani macam-macam dengannya." Kata Chanyeol setelah bisa menenangkan emosinya. Ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya, sedang Sehun kembali menampilkan senyum miringnya—yang sangat Chanyeol tak sukai—lalu pria berkulit _milky skin_ itu mengendikan bahunya sebagai balasan pada perkataan Chanyeol.

* * *

Seperti skenario yang telah dikarang oleh Chanyeol—Baekhyun dan Sehun pergi liburan ke Jeju selama tiga hari. Baekhyun memenangkan hadiah itu karena undian dari album EXO yang ia beli. Tentu saja gadis itu seakan mendapat berlian ketika di telepon oleh pihak manajemen EXO atas hadiah itu. Tak lupa, ia bercerita dengan sahabat tersayangnya—Park Chanyeol—sebuah ucapan selamat ia dapatkan dari pria itu.

Setidaknya, Chanyeol bisa bernafas dengan normal ketika Baekhyun bercerita bahwa selama liburan Sehun sangat baik padanya—memperlakukannya seperti teman baik. Setidaknya, Chanyeol bisa mempercayakan gadis itu pada Sehun jika Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada artis idolanya itu. Setidaknya, Sehun bukan pria brengsek yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol, buktinya artis itu berlaku baik pada Baekhyun—tidak seperti ucapan kurang ajar yang Sehun ucapkan ketika mereka bertemu di kafe waktu lalu.

Sejak mereka pulang liburan, Baekhyun dan Sehun sering bertemu—secara diam-diam tentunya—dengan Chanyeol yang setia menjadi sopir Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu. Saat hampir dua bulan kedekatan mereka—Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun—gadis itu dengan sangat bahagia menerima pengakuan dari Sehun. Entah gadis itu sadari atau tidak bahwa Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya—mewujudkan mimpi Baekhyun untuk bersama dengan Sehun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Mimpinya telah sirna—dunianya seakan hancur.

Konsep bahwa _"mencintai tak harus memiliki" "bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai meski bersama orang lain"_ itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Nyatanya, ia sangat ingin melepaskan tautan jari Baekhyun dengan tangan Sehun. Nyatanya, ia ingin memukul Sehun ketika memeluk Baekhyun. Nyatanya, ia sangat ingin menabrak Sehun dengan mobil mewahnya saat melihat pria itu mencium _'sahabat'_ nya. Ia memang egois.

Seharusnya ia sedari dulu bersikap egois. Seharusnya—ia melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun trauma dan langsung mengucapkan cinta ketika gadis itu putus dengan Kris. Seharusnya, ia mengatakan _"I Love U"—_ bukan bahasa latin yang tak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Seharusnya, ia bersikap lebih egois—dulu.

" _Aku mencintaimu"_ sebuah kalimat yang bahkan tak bisa seorang pangeran Park Chanyeol utarakan.

 **Fin**


End file.
